Reunion on a Winter Night
by SecretFruits
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix has a reunion at the Leaky Cauldron. After all, they've received much good news lately. What could possibly go wrong? Silly friendship and humor.


**Written For:**

QLFC Round 11 - Chaser 2

Write about a birth on a winter night. Optional Prompts: sobbing (sound), muffle (word), melancholy (emotion)

Hogwarts Houses Competition - Round 9

Gryffindor. Category: Themed. Prompt: Diagon Alley (location)

Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments

Assignment #7: Gryffindor. Muggle Studies: Task One.

Halloween Party: Black Cat Day. Task 5.

Molly and Minerva Appreciation: Slice of Life.

Word Count: 1025

* * *

"It's still strange to not be at Grimmauld, you know?" Ginny sighed, tossing the latest _Prophet_ into the trash. " _Morgana's sword!_ I've told Hannah how much I hate these things!" A photo of the Hollyhead Harpies was featured on the front page. While she didn't _abhor_ fame the way Harry did - she definitely did enjoy parts of it - it _was_ tiresome. "It's been months since I last made it to Diagon Alley. It _is_ good to visit."

Kingsley smiled contemplatively. It was, Ginny reflected, the first time in a while she'd seen him out of Ministry clothes. He was wearing elegant blue and purple dress robes, with a matching feathered cap. "I suppose we're moving on. It's very kind of Miss Abbott to let us have the place."

Ginny nodded. "Hannah's a good friend." The melancholy that filled her whenever she thought of the DA was still there, of course. It still kept her up at nights. She still cried, sometimes, when she thought of Fred. But they _were_ moving on. Or maybe they weren't - maybe they never would - but lives were stretching in front of them, and they were starting to live them.

Kingsley seemed to notice the sadness in her eyes, because he refilled her cup. "I'll have to wish my congratulations to her and Mr. Longbottom. We've had much good news, these past months."

 _Good news._ And it was true. They had. The joke shop was taking off; Kingsley and Hermione had passed a number of reforms; Ron and Harry and Neville had rounded up Rookwood; Ginny had signed with the Harpies; Percy had met Audrey...

" _BLOODY MERLIN!"_ Ron's voice pierced the night, followed by a high-pitched howl. Ginny covered her ears to muffle the sound of sobbing.

Looking horrified, Fleur turned to Ginny. "What eez happening?" She wasn't the only one confused. George, Minerva, and Arthur had paused their conversation, and Hestia was clutching the table nervously. Audrey, already overwhelmed by being at an Order reunion, looked ready to faint.

Nonchalant, Ginny shrugged. "You mean you all haven't heard the news?"

"What news, Gin?" Charlie was making faces at a sleeping Victoire. "And can someone send over the eclairs?"

Ginny gave the eclair dish a shove, almost hitting the butterbeer. "Pass the lime tart?" As Arthur pushed the green plate towards her, she smacked her lips. "You all really didn't know?"

Ron screamed again. Now every eye was on Ginny. Slowly, heads shook.

"Oh." Ginny slowly cut into the tart, placing a piece in front of her. Then she dug her fork in, admiring how smoothly it fell through the custard, and took a bite. She made sure to savor it, letting the lime melt down her tongue as she chewed. "Mmm. This tart is _delicious._ " She drew out every syllable, smacking her lips.

George looked ready to strangle her. Meanwhile, her mother's eyes were narrowed dangerously. Ginny considered taking another bite, then thought better of it.

"Well, we're about to welcome a new member of the Order of the Phoenix into the world."

Arthur dropped his tankard with a loud _clunk._ It landed on Minerva's foot, then bounced off. But Hannah's charms held, and not a dropped spilled. Embarrassed, he dived to pick it up and then glared at his daughter. "Wh - _what?"_

"Is this some _joke_?" Hestia was the next to speak. "And Hermione hasn't told us?" Then she blinked, unsure. "It _is_ Hermione's? She's not here…"

And, indeed, Ron and Hermione's spots were empty. Ginny shrugged. "Nah, Hermione's with Augustus Rookwood now." At Molly's horrified face, she added, "Kidding! I suspect they've both just been busy with the Ministry. They told Harry and I months ago, and said they wanted us to be quiet about it."

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah. I suppose they'll be angry with us now, huh Gin? We've ruined their surprise." He dug into the treacle tart, seemingly unconcerned. Nobody spoke. The rain outside suddenly sounded much louder.

It was hard to tell who looked more furious - Percy or Molly. Percy was squeezing his cup so hard it looked as if he was trying to break it, and Molly kept opening her mouth and closing it again.

There was another scream. Harry nudged Ginny. "We should help them out, don't you think?"

"Hermione wanted it to just be her and Ron. Hey, can I try some of that cake?" The cake was Hannah's crown jewel - it changed flavors, so customers could cut a piece at their favorite, and changed colors to match. The pale orange was creme brulee, and that wasn't something Ginny wanted to miss. "Quickly, before it turns color."

Harry cut her a piece. Charlie glared at him. _"Ginny!"_ He slammed his palm into the table. " _You're about to become an Aunt and all you care about is CAKE!?"_

And then the screams started. There was an awful hiss from upstairs; Molly began fidgeting nervously and talking about wedding preparations and how she and Ginny were going to have a _word;_ Kingsley said something which sounded a lot like 'need a longer maternity leave'; George was beaming, telling Arthur how excited he was; Victoire started crying…

...and the staircase door burst open, a hassled looking Ron and Hermione entering the hall. Both had blood splattered on their undone robes, and neither were wearing shoes.

It seemed Molly's maternal concern had won over. She got up and ran over to Hermione, hugging her. "Oh _dear,_ why are you down here; let me take you upstairs, let me…"

Clearly confused, Hermione hugged her back. "Uh, Minister? I might need the day off on Monday."

Shocked, Kingsley stared at her. "Of _course._ Ministry policy is twelve weeks, but I was thinking…"

But he broke off as Ron walked over to, of all people, Minerva McGonagall. He knelt down beside the Professor's chair, a mewling bundle in his arms. "Professor? _Minerva._ You've been a mentor to Hermione and I, and a friend. We hope you know how much we value you. And today, I'm delighted to say that you've become a grandmother."

Hermione, released by a shocked Molly, pulled back the blanket. Inside were three small ginger kittens.


End file.
